


Kisses and Kisses

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan just wanted a kiss





	Kisses and Kisses

“Shua,” Jeonghan called out. He stared down at the other cat hybrid who was on their couch reading a book, his legs under him all snuggled up in a blanket.

Joshua ignored him. Or maybe he didn’t hear him since all he did was change the page on his book.

“Shua!” Jeonghan’s blond cat ears stood at attention, his hackles rising a bit at being ignored like this.

Looking up, Joshua turned his face towards Jeonghan. His ears went down, the white furred tips of Joshua’s cat ears standing out against the red-brown color of his hair. “What’s wrong?” He frowned at Jeonghan, laying his book open on his lap.

 Jeonghan swooped in, brushing a kiss across Joshua’s lips, making sure to swipe his tongue across them as he pulled back. “Nothing,” he said nonchalantly. “Just wanted to kiss you.”

Forehead wrinkling, Joshua said, “You could’ve just asked me.”

Snorting, Jeonghan threw himself on the couch, right next to Joshua, snuggling up to him. “Hmm. Sure I could’ve.”

“You can,” Joshua replied. Leaning in, he kissed Jeonghan on the cheek. “Kisses are always on the table if you ask me when I’m busy.”

Jeonghan nodded, fighting back a small blush and a smirk. But it was hard to hide the swishing of his tail. He rubbed his cheek against Joshua’s head letting Joshua go back to his reading. His hands wandered to Joshua’s neck, stroking it with his fingers. He’d trail kisses down it later. For now it was fine to just be near him.


End file.
